Isis Mob
The Isis mob were first seen in around 1993/1994 as a composistion group of ten meerkats. Dominance was taken by Mario and Maria, but Maria was ousted by her sister Lucrezia. In 1997 Lucrezia evicted four of her daughters who helped formed the Harley. In 2002 Lucrezia died and dominance was taken by Claudia. In March 2013 Claudia was predated and her sister Caha took dominance but was ousted by Madrid. Witchcraft took male dominance beside her. Dominant Pair During 1993 the Isis didn't have a clearly defined group as the group was still half-wild. But in 1994 the dominant pair was finally singled out and where named Mario and Maria. Mario was more comfortable with the researchers and was collared. Two months later Maria lost dominance to her sister Lucrezia who became the long term dominant female. In 2001 Mario died to unknown causes, while Lucrezia died in 2002, supposedly of disease or a snake bite. Lucrezia's daughter Claudia took over as the group's leader and was joined by Federico who became dominant male. In March 2013 Claudia was predated and her sister Caha took dominance was after aborting her litter was ousted by her niece Madrid. A Harley male named Witchcraft took dominance beside her. Madrid and Witchcraft are the dominant pair today. Known Members Mario (VISM001) Maria (VISF002) Lucrezia (VISF003) Vieri (VISM004) Lia (VISF005) Carnefice (VISM006) Malfatto (VISM007) Lupo (VISM008) Caterina (VISF009) Fiora (VISF010) Cesare (VISM011) Faustina (VISF012) Lanz (VISM013) Silvestro (VISM014) Rabenballade (VISF015) Gaila (VISF016) Eloin (VISF017) Paola (VISF018) Sofia (VISF019) Claudia (VISF020) Caha (VISF021) Donato (VISM022) Cahin (VISM023) Augustine (VISM024) Baltasar (VISM025) Ristoro (VISM026) Joan (VISF027) Tessa (VISF028) Flavia (VISF029) Iltani (VISF030) Emily (VISF031) Ellen (VISF032) Fajera (VISF033) Lucy (VISF034) Connor (VISM035) Desmond (VISM036) Luneth (VISM037) Antoinette (ISF038) Frollo (VISM039) Lollipop Chainsaw (VISF040) Madam Octa (VISF041) Madrid (VISF042) Lichtkind (VISF043) Cheshire (VISM044) Appelsina (VISF045) Rothgar (VISM046) Skalfaxa (VISF047) Mokolla (VISM048) Pryomaniac (VISM049) Nandini (VISF050) Rivals The Isis main rivals are the Centuar and also the Harley who were formed next to them. History 1993: The Isis mob is found. No dominant pair but ten meerkats. 1994: Habituation occurs. Mario and Maria become the dominant pair but Maria is ousted by Lucrezia two months later. Lucrezia gave birth to Cesare and Faustina. 1995: Lucrezia gave birth to Lanz, Silvestro and Rabenballade. 1996: Lucrezia gave birth to Eloin, Paola, Sofia, Claudia, and Caha. 1997: Lia, Vieri, Caterina, and Fiora leave the group and form the Harley. 1998: Lucrezia gave birth to Donato and Cahin. 1999: Lucrezia gave birth to Augustine, Balthasar, and Ristoro. 2000: Carnefice and Malfatto leave the group. 2001: Lucrezia gave birth to Joan, Tessa, and Flavia. Mario dies. 2002: Lucrezia dies from TB or snakebite. Claudia takes dominance. Federico joins the group as the dominant male. Rabenballade, Gaila, and Eloin were LAST SEEN. 2003: Claudia gave birth to Iltani, Emily, and Ellen. Paola and Sophia were LAST SEEN. 2004: Claudia gave birth to Fajera, Lucy, Connor, and Desmond 2005: Donato, Cahin, and Tessa leave the group and form the Grullos. 2006: Claudia gave birth to Luneth, Antoinette, and Frollo 2007: Caha gave birth to Lollipop Chainsaw and Madam Octa 2008: Joan is predated. Flavia was pregnant but lost litter in a burrow raid. 2009: Claudia gave birth to Madrid, Lichtkind, and Cheshire 2010: Flavia gave birth to Appelsina, Rothgar, and Skalfaxa 2011: Claudia gave birth to Mokolla, Pryomaniac, and Nandini 2012: Claudia gave birth two pups but both were predated. 2013: Claudia was predated. Federico was LAST SEEN. Caha took dominance was ousted by Madrid. Witchcraft joins the group and becomes the new dominant male.